1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low temperature storage cabinet such as a refrigerator, a freezer or the like in which operation of a refrigerant compressor in a freezing cycle system is controlled to maintain the interior of the cabinet at a predetermined low temperature, and more particularly to a low temperature storage cabinet in which the rate of operation of an electric fan in the cabinet is controlled during deactivation of the compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-29909 is a low temperature storage cabinet of this kind in which the electric fan in the cabinet is operated only for a period of time set by a start switch during deactivation of the compressor for decreasing a difference in temperature between upper and lower compartments in the cabinet and is stopped only for a period of time set by a stop switch for saving the electric power.
In the conventional low temperature storage cabinet, a difference in temperature between the upper and lower compartments in the cabinet is estimated by a user for setting each period of time for control of the electric fan in the cabinet. If there is an error in estimation of the difference in temperature between the upper and lower compartments or the period of time is erroneously determined by the user, the difference in temperature between the upper and lower compartments becomes large, and consumption of the electric power may not be properly reduced in accordance with the inside temperature of the cabinet.